Prince Alexandross and Princess Aurora
by Lady Charis
Summary: What if Princess Sernity had an older sister named Aura? What if Prince Endymion had an older brother? Chaos and madness! Please review!
1. Princess meets Prince

Disclaimer- Queen Serenity and the Silver millennium are not mine, they are part of Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
Prince Alexandross and Princess Aurora  
  
A scream rang out through the heavy bared doors and into the corridor. The maids in the hallway smiled at each other grateful they weren't the ones inside. On the other side of the heavy oak doors a small girl with long blond pigtails ran wearing only a slip. One maid was trying unsuccessfully to coax her into a long frilly white dress, while two more tried to sneak up behind her.  
  
"Come on Princess Aurora, don't you want to look pretty for the royal ceremony?" One maid looking particularly haggard asked out of desperation.  
  
"NO!!!! I don't wanna!!!" Aurora screamed, then sensing the maids behind her she leaped out of the way just in the nick of time. Finally they pinned her down and forced her into the dress.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "Now announcing King Orestes and Queen Areanna of the Earth Kingdom with their son the Crown Prince Alexandross." The royal herald announced along with the accompanying trumpets. "To their Royal Highnesses King Apollo and Queen Serenity, with their daughter, the Crown Princess Aurora." Aurora curtsied towards the prince with a forced smile on her face.  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, King Apollo, and you too, Queen Serenity." King Orestes said, grasping hands with King Apollo. And of course we couldn't forget little Aurora, Alexandross don't you have something to give the princess?" Alexandross presented Aurora with a big box, inside was a very large mirror and some expensive looking dolls. Aurora forced her mouth into a smile and curtseyed grudgingly.  
  
"Yes, the same goes for me. As you know we have called this conference in hopes of working out a peace treaty between our two kingdoms." His voice seemed to drone on in Aurora's head as she lost interest. She suppressed a yawn.  
  
This is boor-ing I wonder how long I'll have to stand here. She sneaked a quick look at her mother and father. Good they're not paying attention. She let her mind wonder, studying the other people in the room. One of the normal bodyguards caught her eye and winked, she rolled her eyes in reply and grinned. There were a few servants hovering nearby looking very excited to be there, all except one from the Earth. He appeared to be just as bored as she was, and was struggling to keep awake. Aurora studied him closer puzzled at why he looked familiar. Then suddenly it came to her, he looks exactly like the Prince except his hair was blond, instead of black. She looked at Alexandross again and back at the servant. Yep there is no doubt about it, they look identical, except maybe that the servant looks dumber. Aurora grinned as a plan formed in her mind. Maybe this won't be a total waste of a day after all.  
  
"Daddy," Aurora said tugging on his sleeve, "May I be excused? I'm not feeling too good and I'm real sleepy." She rubbed her eyes and yawned putting on her best cute look.  
  
Queen Serenity and King Apollo exchanged a look. "Go ahead and run along sweetie, and let us grownups talk." King Apollo said and ruffled her hair.  
  
"These presents Prince Alexandross gave me are so heavy, could I have some help carrying them back to my room?" At her father's nod she dumped the presents into the arms of the serving boy, which she had been studying earlier. He looked up to his King and Queen and at their nod of approval he turned to the prince and shrugged.  
  
Once they got to her room, Aurora shut the door and turned to the servant boy. "Okay who are you and why do you look exactly like the crown prince?"  
  
So what did you think? Please review!! 


	2. There are two?

Disclaimer me- sailor moon universe and the silver millennium Chan ( my friend) - no duh!  
  
Ok- to make myself clear, Serenity and Endymion haven't been born yet, Aurora is Queen Serenity's first child. I didn't know whether to post it here or somewhere else, but later on ill add Serenity and Endymion  
  
Enjoy and please review, tell me about my writing style and how my story writing skills are, and what I can do to improve my writing  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Once they got to her room, Aurora shut the door and turned to the servant boy. "Okay who are you and why do you look exactly like the crown prince?"  
  
"I have no clue what you're talking about." Although he denied it vehemently Aurora could tell he was lying.  
  
She continued on as if he had never said a word. "In fact I would say you two were twins." At the word twins he flinched, but still denied it badly. A grin spread across her face. "If you don't meet my demands I will tell the whole kingdom about it." She grinned wickedly.  
  
"Please I'll do anything you say, just please don't tell anyone that we're twins." The prince decided to throw himself at her mercy, hoping for the best.  
  
Aurora smiles mischievously. "My first demand is that you give me your sword." He gives her a panicked look and interrupts her.  
  
"I can't give you my sword, It's special!"  
  
"Just get another one, the weaponsmaster promised to train me if I got a hold of a sword. Hmm. some comfortable clothes, boy clothes that would fit me, a serving girl's outfit from the Earth Palace. Unfortunately mother took all my comfy clothes and hid them from me. Oh yea I also need a safe haven to hang out in, your room should do nicely, and a lifetime supply of chocolate. I think that's all." She concluded looking thoughtfully. "And one more thing." The prince winced expecting another impossible demand. "What should I call you? If both you and your brother have the same name, you must call each other something else. You can just call me Aura."  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief and grinned, grateful that this at least was easy. "Just call me Alex, and my brother is Andross, but I just call him Andy.." He grimaced at the thought of his brother. "Please, please, don't tell Andy, he'll kill me!!"  
  
Aura looked thoughtful, but at his begging gave in. "Alright, only if you tell me why you're dressed like a servant." At his look of reluctance she decided to even the bargain. "In return I'll use my magic to help change your features, when you're not the prince." His eyes widened at the mention of magic but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Fair enough. We have a special amulet that changes the wearer's hair to blond." At her look of impatience he hastily handed over the amulet and his sword and got on with his story. "Well from what I know my great grandfather was a twin. During his reign there was a civil war, a war between him and his brother for the throne, Mother and Father don't want that to ever happen again so they hid the fact that we're twins in hopes for peace." He trailed off. Then a mischievous smile crossed his face. "Let's seal the bargain with a kiss."  
  
Aura stifled a laugh, and barely managed to keep a straight face. "Okay, close your eyes." When she was certain he had his eyes closed she opened her door and pushed him out slamming the door behind her and bursting into giggles. Alex stood dumfounded for a moment before banging on the door. Finally Aura opened the door for fear someone would hear. When she finally opened the door Alex leaned forward and kissed her on the check. Aura held her hand up to her check seemingly unable to say a word.  
  
Alex broke the silence first. "Which way is it back to the meeting room?"  
  
Aura just shut the door in his face again, and broke into hysterical laughter. Alex just shrugged and decided to turn right. Just then the door cracked open and Aura threw his amulet out at him, before promptly slamming the door again. Alex picked it up and put around his neck, then decided to wander around until he found someone familiar.  
  
Eventually he ran straight into Andy knocking them both to the ground. Andy was not pleased and scolded Alex all the way home for getting lost and for "losing" his sword. After much internal debate Alex decided to ask Andy a question.  
  
"Andy? I need your advice about something." At Andy's nod Alex continued. "Umm. while I was wondering around the palace I umm. kinda kissed a girl, on the check, but I'm not sure I should of. She slammed the door in my face." Alex trailed off with an apologetic expression on his face.  
  
Andy had a horrified expression on his face. "You should never kiss any girl against their will, it is a grave sin. You must send her something to say you're sorry." He began in a lecturing tone. Alex sensed that Andy could and would drone on about this endlessly, so he hastily agreed with Andy and sat silently trying to think of what Aura would want that she hadn't already demanded. 


End file.
